1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to grounding mechanisms and, particularly, to a grounding mechanism used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually include a plurality of electrical components provided therein so as to realize different functions. In order to prevent electrostatic charges from damaging the electrical components, a grounding mechanism is usually provided for removal of electrostatic charges from the electrical components.
However, a typical grounding structure of the electronic device complicates the assembly process. In addition, by increasing the volume of the electronic device, conventional grounding structures can compromise requirements for the electronic device to be compact.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.